


A Desperate Situation

by Ailavyn_Siniyash



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, also yeah I use they/them pronouns for wander that's a thing, just so you're aware, this kind of just happened I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailavyn_Siniyash/pseuds/Ailavyn_Siniyash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The security systems launched her screaming back into space, and it was all she could do to pull up a bubble of orbble juice (<i>that’s supposed to be Wander’s job</i>) before she was sent hurtling through the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Desperate Situation

The security systems launched her screaming back into space, and it was all she could do to pull up a bubble of orbble juice ( _ that’s supposed to be Wander’s job _ ) before she was sent hurtling through the galaxy.

Some hours later, she had pushed back enough against the force throwing her through space to crash down without  _ too _ much of a crater, splashing up sand on some tiny desert planet in the middle of nowhere.

She sat down without looking around, burrowing her friction-hot feet into the sand, and tried to come up with a plan, but her mind kept going back to Wander, captured and alone and at that terrifying awful person’s mercy, and of course only one of them could escape so Wander pushed her out and why did they have to be so nice always it should have been her back there and--

She groaned, suddenly angry, pressed her fists to her temples. That was not productive. That was the opposite of productive. “Think, think,  _ think,  _ Sylvia! The situation looks hopeless, but it isn’t. It  _ can’t be _ . What would Wander do?”  _ Smile ridiculously wide, come up with some crazy no-chance-of-working plan, get distracted helping some-- _ “No...” She trailed her gaze up to the sky of this lonely planet, streaked orange and pink from the three setting suns, her tail vibrating with realization. “Not what  _ would _ Wander do. What  _ have _ they done?”

_ Helped people _ . Suns, they’d probably helped half the galaxy by now. And maybe, just maybe, if she hoped hard enough, some of those people would be willing to help them back.

**Author's Note:**

> I got secondhand embarrassment while watching "The Fremergency Fronfract" so I went and wrote fic instead of watching because that was clearly a productive use of my time
> 
> Idek really where this came from otherwise


End file.
